FRIENDS The new generation
by SalemTheWitchh
Summary: después de dieciseis años nuestros seis protagonistas vuelven para darnos muchas risas. Esta vez los protagonistas son sus hijos adolescentes que tendrán que aprender a ser unos jovenes adultos al mismo tiempo que disfrutan de su juventud.
1. chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Después de dieciséis años. El grupo sigue unido como el primer dia, cada uno con su familia y su trabajo. Desde que nacieron los hijos de Monica y Chandler la vida de todos cambio drasticamente .

Chandler y Monica se fueron a las afueras con sus hijos Erika y Jack de 17 años. Erika es una chica de estatura mediana , tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrón miel, es una chica deportiva como su madre , con un sentido del humor muy acido como el de su padre, es animadora en el instituto, muy inteligente y astuta, con esa pecularidad de su madre, la competividad . Jack es mas bien todo lo contrario, es muy alto, moreno con pecas, es un poco torpe, siempre esta sonriendo y aniamando a la gente a cumplir sus sueños, el es popular gracias a su hermana, pero esas cosas no le importan , prefiere quedar con sus amigos a jugar a la consula que ir de fiesta. Los des tiene diecisiete años y son los Bing-Geller;

Ahora vamos con los Geller-Green.

Después de aquel dia Ross y Rachel empezaron una relación que los llevo al matrimonio. Ross tiene un hijo de su anterior matrimonio , Ben , de 26 años de edad, es inteligente, extrovertido y muy astuto. Tiene el pelo de altura media , de color negro con ojos de color marrón. Ben tiene una media hermana, Emma de 17 años .Emma es también de estatura media , tiene el pelo largo de color marrón claro, y los ojos de un marrón oscuro. Esta en el equipo de animadoras junto a su prima Erika, es muy guapa, inteligente y sabe ganarse a la gente. Una estudiante de 10. Estan viviendo con sus padres en el piso de su padre.

Hannigan- Buffay

Después de aquel dia el matrimonio empezó una nueva etapa viviendo en casa de Phoebey .Tienen dos hijos que son gemelos. Mike Jr y Rose. Mike es el novio de Erika. Es un chico un chico musculado , fuerte , popular y jefe del equipo de futbol del instituto. Es rubio como su madre y tiene los ojos azules . Rose es de las mas pequeñas del grupo midiendo 1,62. También es rubia , aunque la mayoria del tiempo se esta tiñendo el pelo. Es una chica dura como su madre, dificil de engañar y muy segura de si misma.

Tribbiani - Servaski

En su estancia en Los Angeles Joey conocio a Evangeline y se casarón, cuando volvierón tuvieron a sus dos hijas. Ivy de 15 y Lila de 6. Ivy es guapa como su padre, risueña y muy valiente. No tiene miedo a nada. Tiene el pelo en una melenita y de color castaño pelirrojo con ojos de color miel. Lila es como su madre , castaña con ojos claros y delgada. Es muy estudiosa y le encanta leer.

Esta es la presentación de los personajes y sus familias. Espero que os guste y que sigáis leyendo la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

"el del piso nuevo"

\- ¡ HOLA! - Erika entra corriendo al Central Perk's dirigiéndose al sofá donde estan todos.

\- Hey hola, ¿que pasa?

-¡ YA A LLEGADO! El último dia en casa de mis padres. ¿ Por cierto donde están ?- le pregunta a sus primos y tíos.

\- Estan trabajando,o eso creo . Seguro que vienen en nada. ¿Como ha ido el dia? - Pregunta Joey

-Bien, me he pasado toda la mañana haciendo cajas y cajas.

-¿ y tu madre como esta? - Pregunta entre risas Rachel

\- pues mal, mientras me ayudaba no ha echo más que llorar y llorar , hasta mi padre ha a acabado llorando.

-Hombre tu padre es más de llorar que tu madre - dice Rachel, todos empiezan a reírse y cuando paran llegan Mónica y Chandler. Los padres de Erika.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola.- Dicen todos al unísono. El matrimonio llega al sofá y les hacen un sitio entre todos para que se sienten.

-Hola mamá , ¿ Estas mejor?

-Si. Estoy perfectamente. Te lo prometo.

\- Si tu lo dices... - Erika pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Estoy bien. Sólo es que mi hija se muda y si no fuera poco a mi antiguo piso.

\- ¡madre mía eso es genial ! ¿Cuando nos lo enseñaras ?

-¡ MAMÁ! Era una sorpresa.

-Perdona cariño, te lo compensare.

-No pasa nada. Igualmente lo iban a saber, sólo que más tarde. Tranquila no te preocupes. - le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla y la abraza . - Pues seguramente pasado mañana ya esté decorado. Igualmente mañana ya podemos quedar ahí.

-guay

\- Si claro , molaría mucho.- En ese momento entra Mike Jr.

\- Hey! , ¿que tal?

\- ¡Mike! - Coje una silla y se sienta donde esta sentada Erika , su novia. Cuando Erika vuelve de pedirse un café le da un abrazo y besa a su novio.

\- Hola amor . ¿ Dónde estabas?.- Dice abrazandolo

\- Comprandote un regalo

-¿ para mi? .- Dice haciendo el tonto

-Si. Y se que te va encantar , por dos razones .

-¿ Cuáles?

\- Porque conozco tus gustos y porque llevas lanzandome indirectas de que lo quieres desde hace dos meses.

\- ¿¡ SON...!?

-Si. Son las botas que tanto querías. Feliz aniversario mi amor.

-¡GRACIAS! .- Dice emocionada , y dirigiéndose a sus familiares les dice. - ¿ A que tengo el mejor novio del mundo?

\- Si el mejor y el que más te quiere .- Dice su padre .- Y sigue así o te mataré . - le sonríe como un padre preocupado que quiere a su hija.

\- Chandler no te preocupes, nunca le aría daño a Erika. Es mi vida entera.

\- Ves papá, soy su vida entera .- Dice en tono de burla.

\- Su vida entera .- Repiten sus primos después de ella con el mismo tono.

\- Gracias a todos.

\- Papa era broma. Sabes que te aprecio mucho por lo que haces por mi .- Le abraza y su padre le da un beso en la cabeza.

\- Yo también te quiero .

\- Se me a olvidado decir algo .

\- ¿ El que ?

\- Emma será mi compañera de piso. ¿A que si amiga del alma?

\- Si. Por cierto ya he dejado las cosas en mi habitación , para ti la antigua habitación de tus padres mi vida .

\- Gracias

\- De nada.- las dos amigas se miran y empiezan a reírse sin motivo alguno.

\- Me voy al baño y cuando vuelva vamos al cine . Vale amor.- Le sonríe y le da un ligero beso.

\- Te espero aquí. Te quiero.

Erika se va y su padre se lanza a por Mike enseguida.

-Mike

\- ¿Si señor Bing?

\- Como le hagas daño a mi pequeña te mataré. ¿ Entenido?

\- Entiendo. No se preocupe. Una cosa, ¿Por qué me amenaza ? Si es incapaz de matar a una mosca.

\- Porque es mi hija y la quiero, la protejo de las cosas malas. Y si que puedo , pero me da pena el animal.- Dice escondiendo la cara en su taza de café . Erika sale del baño y cuando ella y Mike jr se van los demás empiezan a hablar.

\- Que bonita pareja hacen, ¿ Verdad Mónica?

\- La verdad es que si, me recuerdan a Chandler y a mi.- la mujer sonríe

Después de aquel día la semana pasó muy rápido y por fin el piso estaba listo. Para enseñarlo.

\- Esta perfecto.

\- Si , como nosotras dos.- le da un abrazo a su prima y se dirigen a abrir la puerta a sus amigos y familiares.

\- Esta impresionante.

\- Precioso

-Me encanta la decoración.- Dice Rachel con los ojos como platos.

\- Como se nota que es mi madre .- Dice Emma sonriendo.

\- Mamá . ¿ Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. Esta prácticamente igual.

\- Lo se. Esa era la sorpresa, estábamos poniendolo igual que en las fotos que veiamos de pequeñas. Para asi poder tener un pedacito vuestro en la ciudad.

En ese momento entran Rose y Ben.

\- Ala! Esta alucinante

\- Muy bonito. Me gusta

\- Hola chicos pasad. Y tomad algo si queréis .- Ben se va hacia a el sofá y cuando esta cerca de su hermana la coge por la cintura.

\- Ben , ¿ Qué haces?

\- Me atraes. Ya se que esta mal visto pero podríamos hacer una buena pareja.- Su hermana le pega una bofetada y todos se giran a ver que pasa.

\- Somos hermanos Ben, eso no va a pasar . Vamos con los demás .

\- ¿ Que ha pasado ?.- pregunta Ross

\- Ben me ha coqueteado conmigo, dice que le atraigo...que asco .

\- Joder Ben, sois hermanos, un poco de decencia.- Dice Erika

-Ben pídele disculpas a tu hermana.- Dice Rachel enfadada.

-Lo siento...podemos hablar de otra cosa . Por favor.- En ese momento entra Joey con sus hijas, Ivy y Lila. Tristes. Las niñas buscan consuelo en su primos y Joey se va directamente hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿ Que ha pasado Joey?.- Dicen sus amigos todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Evangeline a muerto, a sufrido un accidente con el coche. No se que voy a hacer.

\- Tu no te preocupes te ayudaremos todos.- Después de aquel dia todos estábamos distraídos, con la cabeza en otro lado. La única cosa que nos hacia sonreír era reunirnos en el central perk o en mi casa; La escena comienza en casa de Erika y Emma, con las dos amigas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina , hablando animadamente, junto a ellas estan Mike , Jack ,Ben y Rose. En ese momento entran los padres de Erika y sus tíos Rachel y Ross.

-Hola!, hoy hay cena familiar, en casa de los abuelos.

\- no! la abuela me odia, mejor dicho nos odia.-Dice señalando a su hermano

\- Eso no es verdad.- Dice su madre

-Si es verdad Mónica, tu madre odia a nuestros hijos. No se sabe ni los cumpleaños.

-...ya veréis como cambia de opinion.

\- mama , para que eso pase tenemos que renacer y salir de ti, es la única manera de que nos quiera, no hay otra.- Rose se levanta y se prepara para dar a conocer un secreto que le había guardado a su familia y amigos.

\- Quiero decir una cosa, ¿ Puedo?

\- Si claro.-dice Emma

-yo...soy... Soy lesbiana, me atraen las mujeres y os lo digo porque sois mis amigos y supuestamente familia mía... .-Ben se levanta y la abrazan , tras el se levantan todos a abrazarla en grupo.

\- Gracias por confiar en nosotros , te queremos y ya lo sabíamos hermanita.- Dice Mike pasando un brazo por encima de su hermana.

\- ¿ desde cuando lo sabíais?

\- Desde hace tres años exactamente.- Dice Chandler.- Tu padre nos lo conto a Mónica y a mi hace tres años , tu hermano y los demás ya lo sabían por su cuenta. Nunca te vamos a rechazar , apoyamos al cien por cien como eres y quien eres, porque te queremos;

El dia pasa tarde y al fin llega la cena , Erika se ha puesto un vestido con escote y con forma asimétrica y unos zapatos de cintas de tacón alto, Emma en cambio lleva un mono con choker con unos botines marrones que enseñan los dedos. El resto ya estan listos así que cogen el coche y en una hora han llegado, el abuelo jack los recibe con un abrazo y muchos besos. La abuela Judith en cambio solo se ha dirigido a Emma y Ben . Después de este momento de tensión se ponen a cenar, la abuela solo habla con todos menos ella y su hermano.

\- hola estoy aquí! soy tu nieta, Erika, quien tiene un hermano Jack. por si no te acordabas somos tus nietos.Ya se que no salimos de nuestra madre , pero legalmente lo somos. Así que podrías tenernos algo de estima, no se.- Después de esto se levanta y coge su coche y se va a su csa. El capitulo se cierra con Mónica mirando a Chandler preocupada .

Hola me llamo Ester y soy la creadora de esta historia.

Espero que te este gustando y que la estes disfrutando. Si quieres leer antes de tiempo los demás capitulos te dejaré mi wattpad por aquí.

GlowYoung


End file.
